


Who's Gonna Save Your Life?

by ebonyandunicorn



Category: Primeval: New World
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyandunicorn/pseuds/ebonyandunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stuff this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Gonna Save Your Life?

"Mac, no!" 

They're the last words he hears before he's charging through the anomaly and they wouldn't have changed his mind even if they could have. He knows that this is what he has to do – he's suspected it might come to this ever since he first saw himself in Cross Photonics' freezer. Toby can go on all she wants about the comparative theory of time whatever, but when you get right down to it, it's very simple: Mac saved Evan's life once and now he has to do it again. 

He's glad he didn't hesitate because it would have been too late if he had. As it is Mac doesn't even have time to think; he throws his arms around the man in front of him and tackles him hard to the ground, the Albertosaurus barely missing them as it charges past. It swings around and roars in rage and the sound sends a chill down Mac's spine because he knows what it is going to do to him. But he came through here for a reason and it's with no regrets that he untangles himself from the younger Evan and stands, aiming the gun he grabbed from the Project Magnet soldier at the last second – 

The Albertosaurus rams into him with the force of a truck and he hears something crack inside his chest as he's flung backwards to slam into the wall, sliding down with a choked gasp as Evan scrambles over to him. The Albertosaurus roars again and Mac raises the gun to shoot once, twice, a third time before the weapon slips through his fingers and he prays it's enough as his hands fall hopelessly to his side. There's a final roar from the dinosaur that killed him before it charges back through the anomaly, and Mac can only hope Evan and Dylan are somewhere safe on the other side. He's done all he can, though. All that is left now is to explain, and then to die. 

Evan turns to face him and his voice is a mixture of panic and disbelief as he gasps out, "Why?" It's becoming a challenge for Mac to keep his eyes open, but he forces himself to look up into Evan's face. The man is younger than Mac has ever seen him; the lines of grief that the events of today will carve into his face have not yet settled. Soon Evan will begin to process what has happened, but at the moment he's grasping for any sort of understanding, even asking the man who appeared through a shimmering portal of light. And that man, though he doesn't know what to say, will do all that he can to set Evan's mind at ease, because that's why Mac is here. To save him. 

"I had to," he explains simply, through the blood in his mouth. "Evan – listen." He reaches up to clutch the other man's arm, ignoring the shock on Evan's face. "Listen to me. I don't – don't regret – you understand? I had to save you... had to... return the favour..." His breath is coming in short, painful gasps, but he has to make Evan understand, even if the only Evan he has right now is one who doesn't know him. "Had to do this," he chokes out. "So you'd – come – find me someday." His fingers curl in the fabric of Evan's sleeve. "So we'd know each other. We _will_ know each other. Come find me." 

"I don't understand," Evan says, his voice wavering hopelessly. Not understanding is an emotion new to him and Mac knows it's not something he deals with well – but how do you explain something as big as this to someone who hasn't even met you, when you can hardly think over the pain in your chest? Mac tries to speak, but he coughs blood instead. "Let me get help," Evan insists. "You're gonna die." 

Mac closes his eyes and smiles. "Yeah," he replies. "I know." 

"Then let me –" 

"Evan." 

"How do you know my name?" 

Evan's voice breaks as he asks a question Mac can't possibly answer, and Mac realises that he has to go carefully, because otherwise everything could change. "You'll find out," he whispers, his eyes still closed. "You will. You'll find out... about the anomalies..." He gestures towards where the anomaly was, but it's closed by now, taking the Albertosaurus with it. "You'll figure it all out," Mac continues. "Just... come find me. And, listen..." The pain is fading to a dull sort of numbness now, but Mac forces his eyes open, forces himself to meet Evan's gaze. "When you find me," he murmurs, "whatever happens... know that... I don't regret this. Any of it. You don't understand now, but – you will. And... whatever I say to you, know... I'd die for you. Always. If that's... what it takes... then so be it." 

"Who are you?" Evan asks, and at last it's a question that Mac can answer. 

"My name is Mac Rendell," he says. And he dies.


End file.
